The Dare That Escalated
by XRandomXMissesX
Summary: A Whouffle fanfiction. Please make sure you are old enough to read this as it has explicit content. My friend Yasmin helped me write this.


**Right please don't hate me. It has been ages since I updated my last book 'Life In A Parallel Universe' as my old laptop broke and it has a load of chapters that I had written up on there and now I have had to re-write them all. It's a long story and I am really sorry. I just thought while I'm re-writing all of them that I should bring out a new small book. This one is a 'fluffy' story, if you get what I mean ;). Anyway it is a Whouffle´ fan fiction. So if you do not ship Whouffle´ then I would recommend not reading. My friend Yasmin helped me write this, she has a very dirty mind so she came up with allot of ideas. Anyway I'll get to it. **

**The Dare That Escalated. **

They had just got back from saving Hila from the pocket universe. Professor Alec Palmer and Emma Grayling are such a cute couple. Clara thought to herself sat on the sofa in the library.

The Doctor then entered the library with a smile on his face carrying two hot mugs of tea. Clara moved her legs of the sofa and sat up strait making room for the Doctor to sit down.

"Here ya' go" The Doctor said passing Clara her mug and sitting down.

"Ooh. Thanks" Clara said blowing some of the steam of the top of the mug then taking a small sip.

The Doctor took a sip out of his then placed it down on table in front of them.

"So did I complete the dare when you dared me to go with you exploring around that creepy old house?" Clara asked trying to start up a conversation. She then took another sip out of her mug and curled her legs up onto the sofa.

"Yeah I guess so. OHH, can we play truth or dare! Please Clara!" The Doctor replied with a playful child look in his eyes.

"Really Doctor, you're over a thousand years old and you want to play 'Truth or Dare'? Clara asked back, the Doctor still staring at her like a child waiting to blow out his birthday candles.

"Yeah! Please!" The Doctor replied now starting to jump up and down on the sofa.

"Alright! Alright!" Clara said giggling at his eagerness. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhh. DARE!" The Doctor replied.

"Ok. I dare you…" Clara bit her lip and thought for a second, looking around the massive library and her eyes then fell upon the pool in the middle of the room. "Haha. I dare you to jump in the pool."

"WHAT?!" The Doctor said looking at her like she was a mad woman.

"You heard me, if you don't do it you'll have to forfeit, which will be something worse. Trust me" Clara said cheekily.

"Fine." The Doctor said with a huff.

The Doctor walked up to the pool then looked back at Clara as if to see if she was joking. She wasn't. He took of his jacket and shoes. He then stood at the edge of the pool looking into it.

"Go on!" Clara said giggling slightly and watching him.

"Do I really have-"

SPLASH

Clara pushed him in. She didn't really think it through as she got splashed but it was still funny.

"Haha!" Clara laughed and quickly went and grabbed a towel rom the cupboard whilst the Doctor climbed out of the pool looking pretty annoyed.

Clara gave him the towel.

"Thanks." He said in a huff. And wrapped it around his self.

"Right my turn." Clara said to him and they both went and sat down again.

"Ha." The Doctor thought to himself, thinking of the worst things for her to do as possible, expecting her to pick dare. "Truth or dare?!"

"Truth" Clara replied.

The Doctor had to think for a second.

"Uhm." The Doctor thought aloud, scratching his wet hair. "Who was your first kiss?" Asked the Doctor.

Clara felt a bit embarrassed but she had to answer. "Um. Well, I've never… I've never actually…kissed… anyone before…" Clara replied playing with her sleeve to try and take her mind of the embarrassment she felt inside her stomach.

The Doctor noticed her fiddling with her sleeve. He felt a little guilty for asking her that question.

"Clara." He swallowed hard. "Clara, I'm sorry if I upset you…"

"It's fine, just I never really… I've never been in a relationship with anyone before…" She replied. She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"So you've never actually kissed anyone… ever… How come?" He asked her taking her hand in his and lightly brushing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Well I'm not exactly best British model." Clara replied finally making eye contact with him.

The Doctor could see she was trying to hide her sadness behind a smile.

"So, what does that matter? You're beautiful." The Doctor said taking her other hand in his.

Clara smiled a little. "You're just saying that to make me feel better, don't worry about it Doctor its fine." Clara said pulling her hands away slightly but the Doctor wouldn't let go.

"No. Honestly Clara you are." The Doctor said trying to gain eye contact with her again to show he meant it.

She looked at him and he looked at her. They both leaned forward and kissed.

The Doctor looked at her. In his mind he was panicking. He thought he had ruined their friendship.

Clara just blushed and licked her lips, the taste of the Doctor still lingering upon them.

"Clara, I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you into anything. I just… I" The Doctor said in a rush trying to cover up his feelings for her which had just grown even stronger. "I…"

"It's ok Doctor" Clara said. Hand still in his and she gave his hand a squeeze to show it was ok. She was looking into his eyes, she saw panic then he looked into her eyes and she saw him calm down.

For a moment they sat in silence just staring into each other's eyes. The Doctor licked his bottom lip and flashed his eyes down at her lips for a second.

Clara giggled and blushed and turned her head slightly, but the Doctor caught her chin and lifted it back up, he then kissed her again softly. This time Clara was caught by surprise. She smiled slightly into the kiss. She put one of her hands on his neck and slowly brushed it up into his hair. The Doctor put and arm round her waist and pulled her closer slightly.

The Doctor then licked her bottom lip and teased her tongue to come out. She opened her mouth to allow access for his tongue to enter. Clara moaned into his mouth making the Doctor kiss a little harder.

By this time both of Clara's hands were in his hair and tugging at it slightly. This made the Doctor lean back into her touch. The Doctor pulled Clara up onto his lap where she can clearly feel him poking up. She giggled again.

The Doctor pulled away from the kiss a little bit. "What are you giggling at?" He asked with a cheeky smile on his lips. Clara wanted to wipe that smile of his face and she knew just how.

"This…" She moved her hand down from his head and applied the smallest amount of pressure on his hard cock. She felt it twitch a couple of times under her touch.

She looked up at the Doctor again and his head had fallen backwards and his eyes were shut.

She pecked his lips. He opened his eyes and saw her grinning. Before he could begin to kiss her again she grabbed his trousers lightly and slowly began to squeeze him.

"Shit." The Doctor whispered.

By this reaction Clara giggled. She had never heard the Doctor swear before.

So she did it again. A little harder this time.

"Uhh, Clara" The Doctor moaned in pleasure. Clara blushed.

She began to rub him and occasionally squeezing his growing erection.

The Doctor couldn't take much more teasing and lowered one hand from her back and struggled to undo his trousers with one hand. Clara moved both hands down to meet his and placed her hands on his signalling him to stop.

"I… Sorry… I, I don't want to force you into doing anything, if you don't want to we can stop-" The Doctor said but Clara stopped him by putting a finger on his lips.

"God you can be so stupid sometimes. Let me do it for you." She said with a cheeky grin on her lips.

She moved his hand gently back onto her lower back then without her eyes leaving his undid his trousers.

Unexpectedly his erection popped out standing tall, making her look down. No boxers. All this time he hasn't been wearing anything underneath his trousers. She smiled at the thought.

She looked at the size of him. Wow she thought to herself. She looked up to see the Doctor staring into her eyes, watching her reactions.

She stared straight back into his eyes and without a second thought wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft.

The Doctor gasped and moaned all at the same time. Clara moved her hand up slowly and then back down. The friction was driving the Doctor insane.

"You, you know. For … your first… time on" The Doctor gasped out. "You're… your pretty… good! Ohh. Mmm."

"Thank you." Clara said with a smile on her lips and punctuated her small sentence by squeezing him. Hard.

"Ahh Ahh Clara!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yes?" Clara said stopping her upwards and downwards whilst squeezing pattern with a smile on her face.

"Aghh! Why did you stop?!" The Doctor asked sounding frustrated.

"Well, you moaned out my name." Clara said seductively. "I thought you needed…" She squeezed him even harder in her hand "…Something."

"Yes. Yes I do need something" The Doctor said in a rush, his voice sounding strained.

"What was it you…" Squeeze "…Needed?"

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at her. He put his hands on her hips firmly. "You" is all he replied with. Before Clara knew what was going on the Doctor flipped her onto her back on the sofa.

"Ooh. Doctor." Clara said giggling.

Clara stopped giggling when the Doctor put his hand on her knee. He brushed his hand up her leg, under her skirt and found her waistband for her tights.

He pulled her tights down slowly. Clara moaned at the sensation of him touching her legs.

Once the tights were off, the Doctor moved his right hand onto her knee.

He twirled his finger around on her knee lightly which made her shiver with pleasure.

"You were a very naughty girl pushing me into the pool." The Doctor purred. "I'm going to have to punish you." He said a little louder making Clara imagine what he might do to her. Thinking about it turned Clara on even more.

She moaned. But something caught her eye, some movement she looked down at the Doctor. When she had moaned he had twitched, how much bigger could a time lord get? She thought to herself. She was soon brought back to reality by the Doctor moving his hand further up her leg.

"Were you staring at my dick?" The Doctor asked cheekily with a grin on his face.

"No." Clara said blushing. "I was just… looking. I'm aloud to look" she added.

"Well if you're allowed to look at me, surely I'm allowed to look at you." He said playfully.

Clara bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "There's nothing stopping you"

The Doctor looked back into hers and just moved his hand higher up her leg. He looked down then back up to her eyes. He saw something in her eyes allowing him permission to look.

He lifted her short red skirt up to look underneath. She was wearing a lace white thong which made him grow harder.

He moved his hand even higher up her leg reaching the lace. Clara tilted her head back and nudged her hips forward slightly. He pulled the small lingerie to the side revealing her wet folds. She had been wet for ages the Doctor could tell.

Clara gasped at the sudden cool air blowing on her making her leak more juices.

The Doctor brushed one finger down her folds. Clara moaned at the sensation of someone else touching her rather than herself. She loved this new feeling.

The Doctor moved his hand back up to her clit spreading the juices all around her pussy. He began to lightly rub her clit. Clara shuffled wanting more touch and less teasing. But the Doctor pulled his hand away and Clara moaned in frustration.

"Patience!" The Doctor said teasingly. Clara just glared at him.

Clara had had enough of him teasing her and decided to take drastic action. She stood up in front of the Doctor and in one swift move undid her dress buttons and let it fall to her feet revealing a white lace bra that matched her knickers.

Clara could see she had the Doctors full attention. The Doctor just stared at her as she lowered her self onto his lap so that her large breasts were eye level with him. The Doctor was trying hard to not stare at her breasts but he couldn't help flicking his eyes down a couple of times.

Clara placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled his collar and slowly removed his bowtie. "I'm bored of you teasing me" She said then leaned into his ear "I _need_ you." She whispered seductively.

"What's the magic word?" The Doctor replied to her with a grin.

"Now!" Clara said and grasped hold of his cock.

The Doctor gasped and shut his eyes. He couldn't help moaning out her name in pleasure.

Clara kissed him deeply.

She moved her hands back up to his shoulders as they kissed. She started to undo his shirt buttons, once she had done all of them she slid the shirt of his arms and chucked it behind her. She then inspected him. She could see his visible v lines. A small six pack showing too. Did the Doctor work out? Although we do an awful lot of running. She thought to herself.

Clara stood of him and bent down and began to take his trousers off, making sure he had a view down her bra. She chucked the item of clothing on to the floor and sat back on his lap.

He was completely naked.

And God he looks hot. Clara thought, at least she thought she had said that in her head, turns out she said it out lowed. The Doctor blushed.

"Really?" He said teasingly.

Clara looked at him and didn't say a word, just smiled.

She kissed him again. The Doctor broke away from the kiss

"Right, now it's my turn" He told her. He picked her up and placed her back on the sofa so that she was lying down like she had last time.

The Doctor slid her now soaked through knickers down her legs and discarded them onto the floor. He then moved his hand to her back and removed her bra with one hand which she was quite impressed by.

The Doctor just stared at her breasts making Clara blush.

"Doctor are you staring at my breasts?" She asked cheekily, expecting him to reply with 'no'.

"Yes. I am." The Doctor replied catching her by surprise making her blush even more, he loved it when she blushed she looked so cute.

He made eye contact with her and kissed her, deeply. He then kissed her neck and crept lower.

Clara tilted her head back to give him full access to her neck. Clara moaned as the Doctor sucked at her lower neck giving her the first love bite she had ever had.

Once the Doctor was finished with that part of flesh on her neck he moved lower to her chest. He began to kiss all over her left breast whilst massaging her right breast. This made Clara moan loudly making him twitch again.

He moved his lips lower and began to suck her nipple, he pinched her other nipple making her buck her hips forward and groan in pleasure.

"Do-Doctor?" Clara gulped out.

"Yes?" The Doctor replied. Looking up at her, she had her eyes shut tight and her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"I- I _need _you. NOW." Clara replied still not opening her eyes.

"In what way?" The Doctor asked the joke evident in his voice.

"DOCTOR!" Clara said in frustration. The look on her face showed she really did need him. It's the first time he's seen her with anger in her eyes apart from for one week every month.

"Doctor please!" Clara whimpered.

The Doctor stroke his cock a few times. "You sure you're ready?"

Clara didn't say anything, just nodded, waiting for him to slide into her.

Within one swift move and a grunt the Doctor was in.

Clara moaned at the new feeling of someone inside her. She smiled at the thought of it.

The Doctor looked down at her face to look for signs of pain. Clara looked up at him and nudged her hips forward.

The Doctor slid out slightly, then back in with swift strokes. Gradually getting harder and quicker.

By this point Clara was moaning out his name as they grew closer to climax.

"Uhh Doctor" Clara moaned quietly.

The noises of Clara's constant moans and the sound of where they're body's joined pushed the Doctor closer to the edge. He was trying to hold back, this was Clara's first time he wanted it to be the best for her. He thought to himself.

He began to thrust harder and Clara's moans got louder.

"Ooh… Doctor. Harder… please… Faster!" Clara shouted repeatedly.

The Doctor began to moan pleas of his own.

"Uh Clara!" He shouted.

He needed to cum hard and fast now but he wanted her to cum first. He bent down so his mouth was in line with her ear.

"That's my girl, good girl. Clara, cum for me Clara. Ohh! Fuck yes. Clara cum for me!" The Doctor whispered in her ear.

Clara's moans got louder and quicker until.

"Ahh! DOCTOR! Ohh ohh! Mmmm." Clara was cumming.

The Doctor watched as her body shook and felt as she clenched him deep inside her from her orgasm. He was struggling to hold on but he wanted this moment to last for ever.

He tried to think of anything. Anything at all to take his mind of the image of her calling out his name, but he couldn't help but think about how much of a turn on it was.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his Clara. Her eyes were shut and she was pinching and rubbing her nipple. He bent down again and licked her nipple between her fingers. Clara gasped loudly, opened her eyes and slid her hand back above her head as if she was embarrassed.

"Don't mind me" The Doctor said smiling.

She moved her hand down towards her clit and began rubbing and moaning.

Clara began to encourage the Doctor. "Doctor! Fuck me hard. Yes fuck me hard. Harder! Harder! Oh! Cum for me Doctor. Please cum for me, cum in me! Oh!" She moaned.

The Doctor just could not hold on any longer. He thrust deep inside her tight whole making her gasp and clench around him. Before he knew what was happening he came. Hard and fast. For the last sparks of his orgasm he could feel Clara squeezing him inside her as he pumped a few small last pumps.

The Doctor rolled of the top of her and pulled her into his lap as they sat on the sofa.

"Wow…" Clara said. "Th…That was, amazing!"

"Well, I am good." The Doctor said smugly gaining a small playful hit on the arm from Clara. Clara knew that if he was wearing his bowtie when he had said that he would have straitened it.

"You know something else Doctor?" Clara asked him.

"What?" He said back gently planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I… I just lost my virginity" She said back looking up at him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

The Doctor just smiled at her.

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

Until the Doctor came out with "do you want a cuppa'?" He asked. Clara just replied with a small nod.

The Doctor stood up to go to the kitchen "I'll be back in a moment." He whispered to her.

The Doctor came back with two mugs of warm tea. He came back to find a sleeping Clara lying on the sofa cuddling his jacket, probably the only item of his clothing that wasn't soaked through after jumping into the pool.

He looked down and sighed at the sight of Clara. She looked so content.

He lay down the mugs of tea on the table.

He then picked Clara up in his arms bride style and took her to bed.

But rather than carrying her to her bed, he went into his room and lay her down on his bed.

"Wait here." He whispered to her.

He disappeared out the door and came back a couple of seconds later with the cups of tea. He placed them on the bed side table then looked back at Clara. Within two minutes she had snuggled herself into his TARDIS blue bed sheets.

He smiled down at her limp body and tucked her in even more. He climbed into bed with her and kissed her gently on the forehead, she smiled in her sleep as he did so. He loved her smile.

He put his arm around her head protectively. Even though time lords didn't need much sleep he still stayed in bed with her all night, he just wanted to make sure she was safe and that he was there to chase her night mares away.

**Ok so that's that story. I may make more of these short stories. I'll see if this one was liked first and just saying I won't make them all on Whouffle´. Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW also credit to YASMIN AKRILL for helping me out on parts. She has a very dirty mind and she's going to kill me for writing this. Hahaha. Anyway thanks for reading guys. More coming soon. **


End file.
